CARNIVORE LOVE HERBIVORE EQUALS OMNIVOROUS STORY
by Princess Arcs Di Cielo
Summary: Meet hitomi kuname...a sophomore middle schooler and weird inventor and nerd. As she follow her crush but this certain skylark is hard to get... OCX18...requested by blodwen
1. Prolouge

Princess Arcs Di Cielo: Hello minna it's a new fanfic again requested by blodwen...  
I hope this is okay i'll fix the errors soon...

Im writing this while listening to 'Summer paradise' by simple plan

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR...*Sad face*

* * *

I never thought this would happen in my life...

Its not a nightmare but a happily ever after i guess?

"I love you kyouya-kun",i squealed when a tall black-haired man hugged me.  
I can feel his warmth and this sweetness.  
"I love you my hi-..."

WAKE UP IDIOT!IDIOT!IDIOT...!

A certain girl opened her eyes,obviously woke up from a dream.  
"Im just dreaming...",she groaned then she found her teddy bear robot hugging her with a alarm clock that she stupidly forgot to fix last night.  
She just carelessly tossed it far from her messy bed and stretched her stiff hands.  
"That impossible dream",she muttered then she stood from her jungle bed and took her eyeglasses and lab coat from her green mini table desk beside her bed.

She sighed and reminisced how stupid she was since she came here at namimori town.

_'Im just hitomi Kuname,a sophomore middle schooler,just transferred to a middle school here in namimori._  
_Just to see my crush and soon to be my boyfriend._  
_Even though my friends says im a mad scientist and inventor,and nerd._  
_I will fight for my pride...err...and this love.'_

Stopping from her thoughts she tiredly changed her pink pyjamas to a stupid uniform for 'girls'  
She grabbed her shoulder bag and lab coat...oh suddenly she forgot something.  
Under her bed she took a green roller skates.  
So after she wore that she jumped from he little window and just quickly activated that turbo function,by pressing the green button beside the laces.

But it exploded and she quickly flew and painfully landed to the school grounds.  
"Good...the function is perfect but it exploded again,no.18 metal is weak i need to add more chromium or polythrene",she groaned in pain but then her eyes widened when the other students weirdly looked at her.  
'Is there something wrong,maybe i forgot to comb my hair',she thought as she took a green comb and fix her black short hair.  
"Genius...",she arrogantly said but when she's about to enter a certain black haired man with a yellow furball bird on his shoulder sharply looked at her in annoyance.

"Idiot herbivore your late...i'll bite you to death",then she oddly squealed...thinking that his catchphrase is so cool like her favorite anime character  
"Um kyo- i mean sempai im sorry...please bite me to death",she sweetly said,and thought maybe its a 'pleasure' thing.  
"Do it again...and i'll make sure you will not ever walk straight",he threatened but she stupidly squealed again ...what a perverted act.  
"Yes sir...make me limp..",she teasingly said and saluted then quickly ran in the school.

'Another day again and im sure someday kyouya-kun will be mine',she darkly thought,while running for her life.

* * *

ARCSDICIELO: I decided that i will put it in progress cuz i cant complete all of this in one day...  
So i hope this is okay...even though i only have limited vocabulary...  
I promise i'll update this and the 'MY IDEAL KHR HUSBAND'  
Bye minna san

ARCSDICIELO~


	2. My prince

PRINCESS ARCS DI CIELO: Hello its time for love again kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR...

* * *

.

Hitomi sighed in relief when the doorbell ring,signaling that the class period finally ended.  
Another free time to pester her kyouya kun.  
Stretching her hands,she took her green bag and happily looked outside the school grounds.  
"Aw…..Kyouya-kun is hiding again…",with a crook smile plastered to her face.  
So she decided to go to rooftop to eat lunch but she found some weird crowded people.

She annoyingly groaned because she hates noisy people.  
So she headed down the first floor,but suddenly before she can step down the stair,she spotted the Disciplinary commitee's office, guardless without kyouya's minions.

'What a lucky day,im so excited to see kyouya's face',she giggled but when she's about to take a peek on the room ,group of girls suddenly grabbed her.

"What do you think your doing robot-freak,you bastard your trying to seduce kyouya-sama",angrily said by the leader with deep brown eyes and ponytailed yellow haired tall girl.  
"Ah! Kyouya's fanclub's leader",she recognized then without warning the girls pushed her causing her to fall down the stairs.

She shut her eyes waiting to meet her ultimate doom

.

but she didn't feel anything instead when she opened her eyes she found a black-haired man lifting her in bridal style.  
"Bullying student is against the rule,I'll bite you to death",hearing that familiar catchphrase causing Hitomi to blush and found her face inch closer to the prefect causing her to faint.

Opening her eyes she found herself in displinary committee while a blanket with a bird-printed design hugging her body.  
She blushed when she remembered about the accident.  
"This isn't good im going to be late in Science chemistry",she groaned but when she's about to stand her feet went numb.  
So she fell back to the sofa,but suddenly she feel a cold and dark presence behind her.

"Hitomi Kuname,are you still going to your class in that condition….weak herbivore",emotionlessly said by a voice none other than the president of disciplinary committee,leaning at the window frame.  
Hitomi felt her stomach clenched a bit,deciding that it's best if she stay here.  
"Um thanks…..ummmm f-for the help",she stuttered folding the blanket and placing it beside her still not looking behind where his crush is.

"After you recover…go home,I already have the teacher to excuse you",he said ignoring her thanking.  
Hitomi just sighed and nodded…..suddenly the prefect opened the door but before he walked out he said, "Tomorrow go here early,and from now on…you will be the one who will deliver my food…or else I'll bite you to death",he threatened then Hitomi sweatdropped and quickly nodded.  
When he's gone Hitomi decided to go home and she secrectly took the blanket with her.  
While walking towards her home,she wondered if what kyouya did to the freakin bad girls.  
'Maybe he raped them…..-Ugh calm down Hitomi….its just a stupid thought…ignore it',she thought then she happily hugged the blanket.

Finally entering through her home's gate,she found her parrot quietly waiting beside the doorstep.  
"Your late IDIOT!HitomiDIOT",chirped by the parrot then she started to argue to her pet.  
"Idiot parrot…If you don't stop pestering me…I'll roast you and stab you with a fork",she threatened then the parrot quickly stopped and pretend that its dead.

She sighed in relief cheerfully picking the cage with her rainbow-colored parrot and entered to her not **too small** and not **too big** house.  
Unknown to her,a certain person was currently spying on her…  
That person slightly smiled and quickly leapt down from a roof and quickly disappeared.

PRINCESS ARCS DI CIELO: Sorry if its short I promise I'll make it long next time.  
Anyway to clear all the confusion Hitomi is kinda pervert and hates noisy people too.  
I hope this is okay…..now I can sleep tonyt haha XD


	3. Chapter 3

PRINCESS ARCS DI CIELO: Hi~ thanks for the reviews and readers out there~  
Im here to update this fic again….cuz im trying to improve my English vocabulary.  
Well I hope this is okay~  
And by the way I think I'll make this fic wider.  
Because its extremely interesting!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KHR,I ONLY OWN MY OOC's

Before you kill the author we may start now~

* * *

.

.

After that accident Hitomi decided to stay away from the bullies as possible as she can.  
Because she don't want to mess with the girls again.  
Actually the day after the prefect saved her from the idiot girls,the girls who bullied her always runs away whenever she's around  
For her this is awkward…..

And weird….

But this time his crush is weird too,why did he saved her,  
She just sighed thinking of his kyouya-kun.  
Actually she's not forcing herself to do this.  
Its just that the prefect is way too cruel for her to reject that request or should I say a threat request.  
Abiding it will send her to her own grave immediately.

"Number one rule,don't be late.  
Number two,Deliver the breakfast at exactly 8:00 (No love potion)  
Number three don't talk to other boys..  
Blahblahblah",she lazily read the rules to the paper he gave to her yesterday while walking towards the school.

"This is hard,im not surprise if kyouya-kun have no girlfriend yet",she sighed while holding a purple bento

"What did you say,idiot herbivore",came by a voice with a venom tone causing Hitomi to jump in surprise almost her heart leapt out from her chest.

"Hibari-sempai….im so sorry",she nervously said ,after she saw the president of disciplinary committee approaching towards him.  
The badluck carnivore is here,im sure my grave is now ready.

"I don't like the girls here,theyre just a bunch of weak herbivores",he annoyingly said

Causing Hitomi to cherry blushed and twitched in anger.  
"And all the girls here don't like idiot carnivores like you",she mumbled in a low voice,not wanting this monster in front of her to hear it.  
"Are you going to stand there like a idiot,or you want me to bite that food with your thin flesh right now",he threatened so after Hitomi heard that.  
She wasted no time so she ran as fast as she could and unknown to her,she dropped her lab coat.  
The monster prefect quickly noticed it and picked up the white coat.  
He amusingly smiled….while looking to Hitomi's direction

* * *

At exactly 8:00 she successfully placed the purple bento to His kyouya's desk.  
Thankfully without injuries from the bullies.

"Phew…..Mission Accomplished at least its not a game over to my life",she sighed sweating a bit.  
She's a bit nervous about the food.  
What if his carnivore crush die,but its impossible because the food is extremely edible to eat.

Probably?

Tired of thinking those stupid thoughts, she walked out to the room…didn't notice that a group of girls we're spying on her.

Crowded and noisy classmates inside the classroom.  
Hitomi cant help but to cover her ears especially when theyre talking about her like nerd stupid,four eyes .lah.  
She grew tired of that so she opened her bag for some entertainment but unfortunately.  
Hitomi kuname just realize that her beloved lab coat is missing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO",she yelled almost stopping the noise inside the classroom\jungle.  
"My lab coat is missing",she comically cried while sharply glaring to her classmates.

"Four-eyes shut it,your breaking all our eardrums here",scolded by the classroom president throwing a chalk straight to her head.

"Ow….that hurts….",she yelped in pain while rubbing the sore spot.  
She's about to smack the monkey president's face when a certain carnivore monster opened the door with his usual emotionless face and a yellow furball resting on his shoulder.

Almost all the students frozed and of course the once jungle room transformed into a quiet library…..  
While Hitomi just sat to her chair and nervously smiled at the prefect.

"Its-its not the food right?",she asked then her eyes widened when he saw the carnivore's hand holding her favorite lab coat.

"You dropped it herbivore",he said throwing the coat to her face.  
All of her classmates jaw-dropped,for once the prefect communicate normally to a abnormal nerd.  
They thought;Is it the end of the world?  
The prefect deadly glared at them and exited the room.  
While they can still hear his bird's faint singing.  
Sighing in relief Hitomi blushed and hugged her coat.  
"I cant believe I heard that handsome voice again",she dreamily said.

Ignoring her classmates' stares,she just happily tucked her lab coat to her lap and started reading a science university book.

* * *

"Ugh…..I cant believe our Kyouya –kun have an affair to that abnormal nerd girl",groaned by a girl,none other than the president of the kyouya fanclub.

All the members nodded in agreement.

Slamming her fist on the table she sharply looked to her members.  
"Its time for the fangirls to take a move before she can corrupt our crush"she determinedly said.  
Clenching her other fist she evilly smirked.

"I think I have a idea….."

* * *

After the whole class period Hitomi happily headed to the disciplinary committee.  
She's extremely happy not because he gave back her coat.  
But the main reason is he calmly talked to him for once and add the calm face not the dead one like her pet always do whenever she gave its food.  
The monster just talked to a little girl.

"…"

All the joy quickly disappeared when she entered the room.  
No monster,no carnivore and no kyouya-kun.  
And she cant find the bento box…  
"He's so cruel",she mentally cried.

So she sunked to a chair in front of the desk.  
Slapping her face with too much stupidity level.  
Snapping from her reverie,she stopped and normally sat.  
"I wonder where he is,maybe he's patrolling the whole school or whole town,or whole world-",she sweatdropped.

Finally tired from the hectic school activities lately,she tiredly yawned  
And so she moved herself to a wider sofa in front of a window.  
"So soft,I'll sleep here for now",she yawned and quickly drifted to sleep,not caring that the room is the lair of his monster crush.

* * *

The prefect tiredly yawned heading towards his office while his bird mimicking his master's act.  
"Idiot herbivore,idiot herbivore",hibird chirped.  
"Mmm,she's here"he amusingly said.

Deciding to find out if she's really here,he walked in and found the idiot herbivore sleeping to his soft sofa.  
He's about to bite her to death when he noticed she's already snoring.

Caught in the act moment  
He sat to another chair facing the sleeping girl.  
Then he smirked in amusement.

'Hitomi Kuname,why are you so interesting',he thought,still staring to her face.

* * *

PRINCESS ARCS DI CIELO: TADAAAAAAAA….~ finally typed this up.  
*yawns* so tired .  
Anyways thanks 4 reading.

Bye everyone~

ARCSDICIELO~


End file.
